To facilitate one""s comprehension and understanding of a new product, that idea must be described not only as it exists as an answer to a subsistent problem, but also as it functions physically. Incorporated into this overview is a description of the invention""s physical appearance.
Based upon the Inventor""s description and our outside research, we will describe the basic overall features, shape and design of Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush. Materials of which the invention would be produced will also be described.
The design of Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush calls for a durable plastic material to be used as its major component. The plastic would most likely be produced under a process called molding. Molding involves melting a solid resin into a syrupy liquid form and then inserting it into the desired mold. The resin is then subjected to high levels of pressure and high temperatures. It is then allowed to cool and harden before removal from the mold in order to maintain its newly formed shape.
The plastic material would be used to create a modified version of the traditional flip cape commonly used on ketchup bottles. The cap, measuring one and one-quarter inches in diameter, would be produced in the traditional manner with one exception. The opening of the cap would be equipped with slightly raised edges. These edges would accommodate a hollow plastic tube with a beveled end, allowing the tube to be securely snapped onto the opening. The tube would extend upward forming a rectangular shaped brush. The head of the brush would be covered with long bristles, produced from a nylon or plastic material. The center of the brush""s base would be equipped with a small opening directly linked to the hollow portion of the tube.
The tube and brush attachment would be approximately four and one-half inches in length and have a brush width of two inches.
To use Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush, one would simply apply the tube to the cap""s opening, the cap being applied to a standard bottle of barbecue sauce. The individual would then turn the bottle in an inverted position and apply pressure to its body, forcing the sauce out of the cap""s opening. The sauce would then travel through the hollow tube and onto the set of bristles. The individual would then be able to easily spread the sauce onto the desired food item in a controlled and neat manner. Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush would be easy to rinse clean after each use.
In order to fully appreciate the benefits and need of an innovation, one should consider any possible modifications that would arise from the use of the idea.
PTI, therefore, shall suggest other applications of Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush that would merit future consideration and study. The scope of this review may include the use of materials other than those specified by the Inventor. In addition, this review may support the use of additional materials, color schemes, diversified applications, broader consumer outlets or other possible shape and design alterations that may enhance the utility and salability of the invention. All in all, we shall attempt to identify any variations that would further define the scope of the idea
One must remember, however, that these modification suggestions are limited within the latitude of the invention. Some inventions lend themselves easily to future applications, i.e., different shapes, materials, color schemes, etc. Other inventions, however, are geared to a specific group of consumers, to one particular design or to a strict manufacturing process. As a result, any suggested modifications to the invention may be limited within the invention""s scope.
The following modifications are suggested to augment the usefulness and popularity of Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush. It should be noted that these and or other suggested modifications or variations of your invention will not be included in your preliminary patent art.
Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush could be produced in a variety of sizes, such as small, medium, and large, allowing the consumer to choose the size of applicator to best accommodate his needs.
Kwik Snapp Cap and Brush could be produced in a variety of colors, allowing the product to be more aesthetically appealing. The tube itself could be clear, allowing consumers to watch the sauce as it passes through in order to ensure a thorough cleaning.
In addition, detailed diagrams and technical specifications remain to be created. Nonetheless, there is a clear idea of the Inventor""s intent and goals in submitting this design.